Every Rose has its Thorns
by Android raptor
Summary: More 08th-ness from A.r. This time, it's yaoi, and an AU. Ghinius X Shiro. You have been warned...


Hello all, and welcome to my pathetic attempt at writing a Ghinius X Shiro yaoi fic. It's an AU, but the plot is the same (i.e. Shiro meets Ayna in space, yadayadayada) with the OVA, except until episode three of the OVA. I got to thinking, what if, in the fight Shiro had with Norris, the guerrillas and the 08th team didn't come and help him, Shiro's Gundam was badly damaged and Zeon took him in as a POW, took him to Ghinius's base, and he met Ghinius? Hehe, you can probably guess the rest...

Warnings: Like I said, this is yaoi, so don't read if you don't fit the bill (as the owner of the site "Fly Gundam" says), and the pairing doesn't make the most sense in the world (okay, so it makes absolutely NO sense whatsoever, but work with me here). Also, beware of sap, OOCness, angst, and other random debris.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, and I seriously doubt this sort of thing would EVER happen.

Every Rose has its Thorns

By Android raptor

"God damn it!" Shiro screamed as the pilot of the Zaku sliced away at his Gundam with a Heat Hawk. He had already been held hostage by guerrillas on a mission that turned sour, and this was the last thing he needed. The rest of his team was nowhere in site, and now the Zaku had the upper hand. Before Shiro could react, the Zaku sliced the Gundams right arm off, the one that held a beam saber. Kiki, the guerrilla girl that came along with him, screamed as the Zaku tackled the Gundam, and ripped its head off.

"Shit, now we're blind," Shiro mumbled.

"Are...are we going to die?" Kiki whimpered, in fear for her life. The Zaku stood up, and then tore open the cockpit of the helpless Gundam.

"Kiki, RUN!," Shiro yelled as she ran out the cockpit and into the surrounding jungle. Shiro, being too frightened to move, braced himself for death. But instead of killing him, the Zaku just stood there, and unknown to Shiro, was communicating to a near-by plane.

"Masado," Norris, the pilot of the Zaku, stated to the plane, "I've got a feddie who could know something, could you come down here?"

"Yes sir," The plane's pilot communicated back. Norris got out of his Zaku and, holding a pistol, ordered Shiro to come out of the Gundam.

"Feddie, come out or I'll shoot," Shiro got out of the cockpit immediately, just as the plane landed on the bank of the river. The planes pilot got out, walked up to Shiro, and slapped handcuffs on him. Norris then ordered Shiro to get in the plane, and got in himself. It flew off, bound for the nearby Zeonic base.

"Why are they taking me?" He wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Federation base

"Eh, commander newbie hasn't shown up yet," A certain long-haired blond man said casually.

"Probably got himself killed, Eledore," A muscular red-haired woman replied.

"Guys, don't say stuff like that, we don't know what happened to him, so let's hope for the best," A small, curly-haired boy replied.

"Shut up, Mikhail, Karen's right, he probably did get himself killed," Eledore scolded, "which means I won the bet," He added gleefully.

"You shouldn't wager on people's lives, Eledore, it's rude," A tall, muscular, tan-skinned man said.

"Eh, what do you know, Sanders?"

"I know to respect a person's life!" Sanders yelled, "Let's just pray he's alive...

Later, at the Zeon base

With two Zeon guards at his side, Shiro was escorted to a cell to await interrogation. They threw him in a cell rather forcefully, and locked it behind him. One of the guards stayed behind, so as to watch their prisoner of war. Because there was only a small, barred opening in the door, Shiro could barely see what was going on outside. He sat for a while in the cell, bored to death, when he heard the guard leave. He then heard footsteps coming towards his cell, and looked out the opening in the door to see none-other-than the female Zeon pilot from space.

"Hey, your name's Ayna isn't it?" He said, startling her.

"What the?" She said looking back, "you're...you're that ensign from space, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I said I was going to Earth, and, to put it frankly, I got captured, what are you doing here?" He said, just as surprised as she was.

"I...I can't tell you exactly, but I can tell you that this is my brother's base, and I'm here because of that," She replied kindly, "is there anything I can get you?"

"Something to eat would be nice,"

"Well, I'll see what I can scrounge up," She laughed as she walked away. Shiro waited for a while, until he heard footsteps again. He looked up, expecting to see Ayna, but saw instead a tall, blond, man looking in the opposite direction. He turned to Shiro's direction, and it was then that Shiro noticed the man's most stunning feature; his eyes. He had deep, sapphire blue eyes that almost seemed to show the very depths of his soul. For a second, they made eye-contact, sending a chill down Shiro's spine. But then, that feeling was replaced by one of attraction, one of calm. But after a few seconds, the man looked the other way as someone else came running. Shiro looked to see who it was, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ayna, holding some bread and water. But before she gave it to him, she greeted the blond man.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Norris told me we have a prisoner, and I plan to interrogate him myself," He replied smoothly.

"Well, I brought him some food and water," She said, turning to Shiro, "by the way, I believe it's time for you to take your medication, Ghinius,"

"Oh, yes, how could I forget," He said as he walked off. Ayna turned to Shiro, and, through a small opening in the door, handed him the bread and water.

"That was my brother, like I said, he runs this base," She smiled, "but I don't know why he would want to interrogate you himself,"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked between mouthfuls of bread.

"Well, he usually just doesn't do that sort of thing," She said, sounding slightly concerned, "well, I'll be on my way, Shiro Amada," She said, walking off.

"She..she remembered my name," Shiro thought happily. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, she was after all, a very beautiful girl. But there was something about her brother that he just couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was those eyes, the eyes that seemed stare into his soul. He sat and pondered over this for a while, until he heard footsteps again. Shiro stood up to see who it was, and saw the same two guards from before. They unlocked his cell door, yanked him out, and led him down the hallway. They continued walking until they came across a rather dark room, and threw him in. Shiro looked up, only to find himself staring into those same, beautiful blue eyes.

"So, where shall we begin, Shiro Amada?" The blond asked, shutting the door. He motioned for Shiro to have a seat in a nearby chair, which he did promptly.

"Uh, well, why did you want to interrogate me yourself?"

"That doesn't matter, what were you doing in Zeon controlled territory?"

"It's a long story, but to sum it up, I kinnda' got lost," Shiro ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He had no idea as to what would happen after his interrogation, but he prepared for the worst.

"You got lost?" Ghinius said smoothly.

"Yes Sir, that's about it,"

"Well, do you know anything about this base?" Ghinius said, walking towards a window that overlooked the main area of the base.

"No, I don't Sir,"

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"No, Sir," Shiro stuttered. Ghinius then turned around to face Shiro, and for a minute or two, the two men just stared into each other's eyes. Shiro was now almost panicking, though the room was now almost completely silent. The only noises that he heard were his and the other man's breathing, and his own, racing heart.

"Well, it's up to you," Ghinius stated, breaking the silence.

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"You can cooperate, or you can be disobedient, and if you're disobedient, you're outcome will not be good," Ghinius said suavely. Shiro cringed at the thought of what that outcome might be, knowing it would probably be death.

But then something hit him, something that sparked a rage in him. He stood out of his chair, and asked quite loudly, "Sir, I would like to know why _you_ wanted to interrogate me yourself, as you recall, you never gave me that answer!"

Ghinius just stared at Shiro for a second, not knowing what to say. But then he replied, "I told you it wasn't important,"

But Shiro was now enraged at the other man, for he wanted to know why he refused to answer his question. Without thinking, Shiro yelled, "Don't even try to say that again, I'm sick and damn tired of it! So answer my question!"

"You know I could call security right now and have you executed!" Ghinius blurted out, starting to herd Shiro into a corner.

"Well, why the hell don't you!" But Shiro's rage was now replaced by fear, because now the seriousness of his actions had started to sink in. He was now cornered by the other man, and he had no idea as to what he should do. He was to terrified to move, and he knew he would most defiantly be executed. Then, without saying a word, Ghinius moved even closer to Shiro. Shiro didn't know what to expect; would the other man take out a weapon and kill him? But instead, Ghinius leaned over, and with great tenderness, kissed him. All of Shiro's fear suddenly was replaced by a very different emotion: love. He put his one of his hands on Ghinius' chest, the other around his waist, and pulled him closer. Shiro could feel his heart pounding, and it didn't take him long to feel that Ghinius' was, too. He knew that this was just the start of something big...

Well, I'm sure that was interesting, to say the least. I really kind of did this as an experiment to see what I could get away with in the U.C. fandom community. I would like some reviews, but think before you flame. Don't just flame me cause' it's yaoi. Flame me cause' it's a bad fic, or the pairing doesn't make sense, or something. Anyway, I don't know if there's gonna be another chapter, it all depends on the reviews...


End file.
